The two-dimensional gel technique, involving isoelectric focusing in the first dimension and polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis in SDS in the second dimension, which was developed in this laboratory, is being applied to the study of exocrine pancreatic proteins from both the normal and diseased pancreas. Characterization of the normal human pancreas secretory proteins is now near completion. The project turns in two directions: (a) a study of the functional state of zymogens in cases of pancreatic inflammation including acute and chronic pancreatitis and pancreatic cancer, and (b) a search for unique glycoproteins present in the juice from pancreatic cancer patients.